


The Mistake

by mister_moon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Time Lord Victorious, evil doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister_moon/pseuds/mister_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mistake for the Doctor to destroy the Time Lords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative interpretation of the Doctor's motives for saving the Time Lords.

It was only after he had won that the Time Lord Victorious realised his mistake: with all the other Time Lords gone, there was no one left to play with.

He tried to occupy himself. But he noticed very quickly – a wry smile forming on his lips – that it was just killing time, waiting for nothing.

The Master was a brief distraction and oh!, how he relished the thought of them both, travelling together. The Doctor and his playmate. His toy. But even that was taken away from him. Surely, the Master knew what fate would await him – a pet kept on a leash. He chose to escape.

With nothing to do, the Time Lord Victorious began to lose patience. The carefully cultivated façade of a wise man, a good man began to slip. All that was left was the most powerful being in the Universe, under his feet – myriads of ants. Tiny. Unimportant. Boring.

And yet how glad he was that he kept some of them around. How clever they could be. Almost as if they could really think.

He could go back, undo his rash decision, bring them back.

The game was on. Again.


End file.
